Current multi-function device manufacturers use proprietary interfaces to transfer video data from a scanning device to a system controller. The system controller then processes the scanner video data using custom hardware typically implemented in an Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) or System on Chip (SO) devices.
However, ASIC/SOCs are expensive to develop (e.g., $1 million to $10 million) depending on size and technology, have long lead times (e.g., 15-24 months) and have fixed functionalities. In addition, as the ASICs are being developed, the technology or protocols may change that may cause portions of the ASIC to be obsolete or require use of older and more expensive technologies even before the ASICs are finished being developed and manufactured.